


Obliviate

by Mrs_Sam_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, F/M, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sam_Winchester/pseuds/Mrs_Sam_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ella knew was that she was trapped, she was being tortured, and this sick person who thought it was a great idea to be called Voldemort was taking her power and using it to hurt people. If only she was as badass as Ripley from Alien, otherwise she would have killed the bastards by now. </p>
<p>She just had to believe her parents were looking for her. Stiles and Derek Hale had to be looking for her. They had to be, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ella Hale was driving home from Beacon Hills High School, happily singing along to the music on the radio as she drove her Papa’s old jeep. Seriously, the thing was _ancient_ ; it was a miracle that the thing was still running. At first she was so hesitant to drive around in the thing, the thing looks like a death trap. But of course her Papa had reassured her (insisted) that his baby was perfectly fine and besides ‘what couldn’t duct tape fix Els?’

Duct tape could fix a lot of things in life but Ella was sure that the old jeep was not one of them. Luckily, her Dad had made sure to get the Jeep checked thoroughly at the Mechanics to make sure it was safe before she drove in it. He had insisted that it was because it was cheaper than buying her a new car, but Ella just suspects that he was too scared to say no to her Papa. 

Everyone assumed that her Dad would be the one that was in charge in her parent’s relationship what with his brooding looks and ‘sourwolfness’. But actually it was the complete opposite; it was much more painful to suffer her Papa’s stubbornness and pouty looks. He was definitely a man that could hold a grudge.

Ella knows just how much her Papa could hold a grudge ever since she once sneakily ate all his chocolate chip cookies that he had hidden (not very well she should add so it is kinda his own fault). He had somehow known it was her who had eaten them and he had kept giving her these accusing looks and comments for _weeks_. In the end Ella had felt so guilty that so bought a shit tonne of choc chip cookies to make up for it. 

Her smile tugged even wider on her lips as she thought of her parents and her pack. Tonight was pack night at her house, which they had every Friday. Everyone comes round for pizza, movies and board games. They have it at her parent’s house as they live in the renovated old Hale house and it is the only house big enough to fit all of the pack in. 

The size of the pack had kept growing significantly over the years. It consisted of Ella herself, her parents, her Uncles and Aunts (Scott & Kira, Allison & Isaac, Lydia & Jordan, Liam & Malia), and her cousins, of which she was the oldest. Her Papa had her when he was nineteen, which was kind of scandalous considering her Dad was in his twenties at the time. She doesn’t know how her Dad never got shot by her Grandpa, who is the motherfucking sheriff. Not that Ella ever uses that to her advantage. Of course not, she is not her Papa’s daughter at all, cue innocent whistling.

It is totally not her fault that she is one of the most powerful witches that has ever lived, shit happens okay? It _is_ Beacon Hills.

Turning up the drive towards her home, Ella turned off the radio and parked the Jeep next to her Dad’s Camaro. Jumping out of the Jeep, she hummed to herself as she walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door. A wave of laughter could be heard from the living room as she walked through the front door. 

“El!” her cousin Jack screamed happily, running down the hallway towards her. Laughing, Ella picked him up and swung him around. She mock growled at him when he showed his fangs to her, making him giggle happily. 

Jack was Scott and Kira’s second child; he was only four years old. Like his older brother Thomas, he was a werewolf. All of her cousins were werewolves and were coyotes; she was the only one that wasn’t. Isaac and Allison had a seven year old daughter called Eve, and Liam and Malia had a four month old baby called Lizzie, who was a were coyote. It didn’t bother her that she was the only one that wasn’t a werewolf; her parents had always accepted her as she was. 

Plus, it was kind of hard not to feel cool about it when they had a banshee, a hellhound, a hunter, werewolves, were coyotes and a human in the pack. Adding a witch to the mix wasn’t as much of a shock as it could have been. 

Ella placed Jack gently on the floor, where he ran away again to terrorise someone else. 

Walking down the hall, Ella took off her red double breasted coat and hung it up on the banister. Her Papa had bought it for her birthday and although Ella really loved the coat, she did strongly suspect it was just so he could call her ‘little red’ whenever he saw her in it. Seriously, her Papa thought it was fricking hilarious.

He always laughs whenever he makes the joke; even though Ella was pretty sure he had cracked that same one a hundred times by now. 

“Els!! Thank God you are here! Do you know how long you bake the brownies for?” 

Speak of the devil. 

Her Papa was standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in flour and his brown hair was sticking up in different directions, his wide hazel eyes looking frantic. Ella snorted at the sight of him. He never could get the hang of baking; Ella will have to remember to steer clear of the brownies. 

“Don’t snort at me! You’re not a pig…a werepig!” her Papa exclaimed, looking so proud of himself for coming up with the name. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“You put them in for 25 minutes,” Ella said as she walked over and adjusted the temperature on the oven sneakily. 

“Oh God you’re not baking again are you Stiles? Need I remind you of the walnut cake incident?” her Dad’s voice came from the doorway. But despite the serious tone of voice he was smiling fondly at his husband. 

Stiles gasped in offence, “I totally have this under control, I followed El’s recipe exactly! And what walnut cake incident? It was a really nice cake, just because I used peanuts instead of walnuts doesn’t mean it isn’t nice. I just wasn’t conforming to the social norm!”

“Hmmm, of course Stiles,” her Dad said, sharing an amused look with Ella. He walked over to Stiles and wiped some of the flour from his face with a cloth, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

“You might want to clean up though, otherwise the pack might think you’re a ghost and attack you,” Derek said, handing Stiles the cloth and stalking out of the room, ignoring Stiles’ comment of himself being a ‘hot ghost’. 

Her Papa leaned over and mock whispered, “Crankywolf.”

Ella laughed and sneakily reached into the flour bag, grabbing a handful and throwing it at her Papa. For a few seconds all he could do was stand in shock, gaping at Ella. After he opened and closed his mouth a few times Stiles narrowed his eyes and spoke, “it is _so_ on.”

Stiles reached over and grabbed his own handful of flour and aimed it at his daughter. Before they knew it a full on food fight was waging in the kitchen. Ella couldn’t really tell if she was winning or not though because her Papa had looked like he had bathed in flour before they had even started. 

Suddenly, an egg hit Stiles in the chest, cracking over his shirt. The pair paused in the fight to see who had thrown it and saw Scott grinning innocently in the doorway. 

Father and daughter shared a conniving look and charged for Scott, throwing various different food items at the alpha. The sound of screaming drew the rest of the pack into the kitchen to see what was going on and before they knew it they were all pulled into the war. 

Amongst it all Ella was pretty sure she had heard Lydia exclaim, “But this dress is designer!” only to be dragged into the kitchen anyway. At the end of it all they were covered in food, luckily everyone had clothes in the house that fitted them from when they had stayed over for holidays. 

After everyone had gone to their rooms and changed, they all met back in the living room. Blankets and cushions were spread over the floor, the pack sitting wherever they could in the room. 

“Dad, when is Grandpa coming?” Ella asked as she fell down onto the sofa next to him. 

“Any minute now sweetheart,” Derek said, ruffling his daughter’s brown hair even though he knows she hates it. All of the pack were very touchy feely though, something about scenting and making sure they all smell of each other. It was a wolf thing. Although she would never admit it, Ella did secretly love it when they all snuggled close together to watch movies on pack night. 

“Daddy! Can we have another food fight?!” Eve exclaimed, looking up at Isaac with her wide chocolate brown eyes.

“No, you little monster, you’ll have to contain yourself!” Isaac said, reaching down and tickling his daughter, her screams of laughter echoing through the house. 

Allison sighed as she entered the room with Stiles, “Thanks guys, we only just got her out of the habit of throwing mash potatoes at us.” 

“This is payback for all the bad habits you guys instilled into Ella when she was little,” Stiles cackled as he walked over to the sofa and sat down on the other side of Ella, wrapping an arm around his daughter in a side hug. 

“Like teaching her all those swear words,” Derek glared.

“To be fair that was by accident and it wasn’t all me! That was a group effort!” Allison exclaimed. 

“Yeah, Malia was kind of the worst,” Liam commented, yelping in pain when his other half slapped him on the arm.

“I don’t know what you’re on about to be honest, I’ve never swore in my life,” Ella commented, trying to look casual, saving Liam from the wrath of her Aunt Malia.

Derek scoffed next to her, “Sure, you’re just as good at lying as your Papa.”

Stiles and Ella both looked at him with offended expressions, claiming that they never lie. 

“Guys you do realise that we can hear your heart beats right?” Scott laughed.

“Shhh Scotty!” Stiles said.

“Yeah, we totally had him,” Ella agreed.

Before anyone could say anything further the front door opened and everyone heard John Stillinski shout hello from the hallway. 

“What on earth happened in the kitchen? It looks like a bomb has gone off,” her Grandpa said as he walked into the living room. 

“Oh shit! The brownies!” Stiles exclaimed, running out of the room.

“Whose swearing now?!” shouted Malia.

“Oh no, Stiles hasn’t been baking has he?” her Grandpa asked fearfully. 

“Yup, steer clear of the brownies,” Ella warned and her Grandpa nodded in thanks, sitting down in the armchair next to the fire that was always reserved for him.

“Couldn’t Melissa make it?” John asked, noticing the woman missing from the room. 

“No, she is doing the late shift at the hospital,” Scott replied, picking bits of cabbage out of his son, Tom’s hair. Kira leaned over to help.

Stiles then walked into the room, proudly brandishing the plate of food that was supposed to resemble brownies. He walked over to the coffee table filled with food and set the plate down. 

“Help yourselves,” he said, gesturing to the plate and watching expectantly as he sat down again next to Ella. 

Scott, bless his soul, was the one to make the sacrifice. He leaned forwards and took one of the brownies, visibly cringing as he took a bite. Scott then tried to cover it up and commented on how nice they were to her Papa. This seemed to appease her Papa as he leaned back in the chair, looking satisfied. Everyone looked thankfully at the angel that was Scott McCall. 

“Soooooo what movie do you wanna watch?” Jordan asked, going through the movies on Netflix. 

“Frozen!” Eve screamed and everyone immediately shot it down as soon as they could. What? They weren’t being evil okay? Ella had been forced to watch it a thousand times with her already, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how many times her poor Aunt Allison and Uncle Isaac had been subjected to it. 

Eventually, after a lot of speculating the pack decided to watch Star Wars as it was both kid-friendly and watchable. Although they did have to shoot down Stiles’ suggestion of watching the Alien films because ‘children are present Stiles’. He quickly perked up again though when Derek suggested Star Wars. 

The pack were all seated, watching The Empire Strikes Back when it happened. Everyone seemed to freeze as if they were in a movie and the viewer had hit the pause button, everyone except Ella. Her heartbeat started to rise in panic and she tried shaking her parents but nothing happened, they continued to stare blankly at the TV.   
“Dad! Papa!” Ella shouted, shaking them harder. 

Suddenly, figures cloaked in all black appeared out of nowhere. They were positioned around the room, pointing sticks at her pack. Ella’s breathing quickened.   
One of the figures moved forwards, “Come with us and we won’t slaughter your pack,” the man spoke as if he was simply talking about the weather. 

Three things were very clear to Ella. One, whoever these people were they had magic. Two, Ella couldn’t hold them off, she may be one of the most powerful witches to have lived but she wasn’t fully trained yet. She was helpless. The third thing that became clear was that Ella was going to have to go with them. She was terrified but she would suffer anything if it meant her pack, her family, were safe. 

Shakily, she rose to her feet, stepping towards the masked figure. 

“Good choice,” the man said, moving forwards to restrain Ella. 

“The Dark Lord wants them obliviated, make sure no one remembers her, he doesn’t want anyone to know there was a disturbance,” the man instructed. Dark Lord? What on earth was the man on about? 

The other cloaked figures raised their wands, pointing them at her pack. Ella strained in the man’s arms, screaming to let them go.

“If you hurt them I swear to fucking god I will kill you!” Ella threatened, her hazel eyes blazing dangerously as she broke out of the man’s arms. But before she could get close to one of the cloaked figures there was a sharp pain that resonated throughout her whole body. It felt as though a thousand knives were being stabbed into her body at once. Ella stumbled to the living room floor, withering on the carpet, the light from the TV flickering across her features as she screamed.

The pain continued, never ending, until she blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ella knew was that she was trapped, she was being tortured, and this sick person who thought it was a great idea to be called Voldemort was taking her power and using it to hurt people. If only she was as badass as Ripley from Alien, otherwise she would have killed the bastards by now. 
> 
> She just had to believe her parents were looking for her. Stiles and Derek Hale had to be looking for her. They had to be, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just to warn you all there will be a lot of violence in this chapter and some torture. But apart from that I hope you all enjoy! Please comment if you have time! :)

With a gasp Ella woke up; her eyes adjusting to the dark lit room. Groaning, she sat up on the uncomfortable surface she was lying on. When she tried to move her arms she was met with resistance, looking down she found that chilling metal restraints had been secured around her pale wrists. 

Panicking, Ella surveyed the room around her. It was a large room with pillars arching across the width of the space; on the far side of the room she could see a metal barred door. It looked like it was the only way out of the cellar. She was trapped.

Ella’s mind turned to her pack and she worried whether they were safe or if her captures had hurt them. But why take her? She wasn’t exactly the most important member of the pack; she wasn’t trained enough in her powers to be valuable enough yet. Unless they were using her for bait, to draw her pack here…wherever here was. 

But then why wouldn’t they have just attacked her pack when they took her? They didn’t seem to have any trouble incapacitating them. For some reason her captors had come especially for her.

Ella knew that all she could do was wait for them to come to her and see if she could get any information from them. That was if they didn’t kill her first. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ella leaned tiredly against the stone wall, her mind racing over whether her pack was safe. It had been days since her captors had put her down here. She’d had no food; the only thing they had given her was water, which they had put in a bowl, like she was an animal. 

She had tried asking the man who had given her the water questions but all she had gotten in return was a kick to the stomach. The tall man was dressed in all black with a strange cloak around his body, almost as if he was in a cult.

God, Ella hoped this wasn’t some disturbing cult ritual or something. She knew that she shouldn’t have read some of those terrifying occult books her Papa owned. They freaked her out. 

They had to be looking for her now; Ella knows any member of the pack would do anything to save each other, they were a family. Especially her parents, they would do whatever it took to save her. That was proven when she was eight years old and a psycho werewolf had kidnapped her to try and lure Scott into a trap. What the werewolf had gotten in return was a majorly pissed off Derek and Stiles, which Ella wouldn’t wish on anyone. Seriously, she had faced the wrath of her parents many times over the years but never as bad as that. 

The sound of muted footsteps coming down a set of stone steps made Ella look up towards the metal door at the entrance of the cellar. The lock rattled as someone opened the door. Ella’s heartbeat quickened as she stood up, getting ready to defend herself if she needed to. 

It was a man, different from the one that brought her the water the other day. He was taller and had striking long white hair. He had an expressionless face and a cold emotionless look in his eyes that scared Ella to the very bones. The man proceeded towards her with purpose. 

But what terrified Ella even more was that he didn’t have any water or food with him, he was here to finally do whatever they had taken her for. 

Ella backed off as the man approached, but her attempts of evading his grasp was to no avail as he roughly grabbed her arm in a punishing grip. 

“Let go of me!” Ella shouted, managing to land a punch to the man’s face. Thank god for all the combat training Auntie Allison had taught her. 

She wrestled with the man for a few seconds, manging to land a couple more punches. Ultimately though Ella knew she couldn’t win, she was too weak from not eating for days. Her hands were still restrained by the manacles so she couldn’t move away from the attacker either. 

The man growled, grabbing a stick from within his robes, pointing it at her and spitting out the word “crucio!” with venom.

Suddenly, Ella felt the red hot pain of a thousand knives being stabbed into her body all at once. It was the same unrelenting pain that had caused her to pass out when they took her. This time she didn’t pass out but lay curled up on the freezing ground, twitching. 

“You try anything else bitch and you’ll feel even worse pain than that,” the man growled, roughly grabbing her again and dragging her behind him as he walked towards the door. He kept the wooden stick raised towards Ella. Whoever these people were they definitely had magic and they seemed to be controlling it through some sort of wand. She hadn’t even known they existed in the real world; Ella had been taught magic without a wand by Deaton. 

It wasn’t an option to use her magic though; they had somehow put a block on her, muffling the use of her magic.

She was screwed. 

Dragging Ella roughly up the stairs, she stumbled, staggering from the aftereffects of the spell. Just past halfway up the dimly lit staircase, she fell down. The man roughly pulled her up, bruising her arm, relentlessly dragging her forwards. 

At the top of the stairs it opened up into a grand hall, marble walls and features adorned the room. There were large draped curtains surrounding the huge glass windows at the side of the room, scattered light shining through the room. Despite the light gleaming into the room, Ella couldn’t shake the strong feeling of darkness pervading the space, unrelenting and destroying any happiness. 

Ella struggled further against the man’s fierce grip as he dragged her towards the side of the hall encased in shadow. On the further side of the hall Ella could only make out an imposing shadow of a cloaked figure sitting on some sort of throne. Who even had a fricking throne? 

Her heartbeat quickened as she neared the figure, his face emerging from the darkness. He wasn’t even human. The monster had grey skin and an unearthly complexion, his slit like nose moving as he breathed. His piercing eyes held no emotion, a coldness that Ella had never encountered before. 

“My Dark Lord, I have brought the girl,” the man bowed to the creature sitting on the throne. 

Dark Lord? What on Earth? 

“Well done Lucius,” the monster hissed like a snake, rising from his throne and gliding towards Ella. 

She tried to move away but the man, Lucius, only jerked her forwards towards the Dark Lord. She landed harshly onto the marble floor, shoots of pain radiating up her knees. Ella barely felt the pain though as she was too busy freaking the fuck out. 

The creature was standing just above her, reaching one of his skeletal hands forward. When his hand connected with Ella’s cheek, she flinched violently. Looking up into the monsters eyes, Ella resolved herself and stood up. She hadn’t been raised by wolves to just back down.

“What the fuck do you want?” Ella spat in the creature’s face. 

At first he didn’t react, only reaching up to clean the spit off his face. Then his face hardened and out of nowhere he struck Ella across the face so hard that she nearly fell to the floor again. Before Ella could react, he grabbed her by her wavy brown hair painfully and lifted her up. 

“You are brave little one but foolish, I will soon break that last bit of nerve you have within you. Once I have taken your powers and broken you down piece by piece you’ll be nothing but an empty shell, pathetic and disgusting,” he hissed at her. Ella whimpered, pain radiating from her skull as her hair was fighting to stay in her head. 

“Well done as villan speeches go I’d say that was a solid 10/10,” Ella smirked, fighting against the pain. 

Suddenly, the creature released her. She hit the marble floor painfully, her cheekbone smashing against the ground roughly. 

“Hmmm I love the humorous ones, I just take so much more pleasure when breaking you,” the Dark Lord hissed at her ear. 

“Crucio!” 

Screams filled the hall, echoing throughout the whole of Malfoy manor. There wasn’t a corner of the house where the ear splitting screams could not be heard. 

Ella withered on the ground, her body twitching, the pain was ten times worse than when they others had casted the spell on her. Whenever she passed out and welcomed the escape of darkness, the monster woke her back up again and repeated the process. A never ending circle of agony pervaded her body over and over again…  
All she could hope was that her parents were looking for her, Stiles and Derek Hale had to be looking for her. They had to be, please

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Beacon Hills the pack was happily gathered around the large dinner table, laughing and sharing stories of their day at work. They were blissfully unaware of the empty seat placed next to Derek and Stiles. 

“Mommy can I have more juice please?” Jack asked Kira, tugging gently on her sleeve. His big brown eyes looking up at her. 

“Of course sweetheart,” Kira said, ruffling his dark curls, starting to rise from her seat. 

“No, I’ll go Kira, I’ve gotta grab some more ketchup anyway,” Stiles said, smiling at the kitsune. He rose from the table, Kira thanking him as he stood. Stiles hummed happily to himself as he walked out of the dining room and towards the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of juice and reached for some more ketchup from the cupboard over the cooker. As Stiles walked back towards the dining room a flash of red caught the corner of his eye, drawing his gaze towards the coat hanger. 

Frowning, Stiles moved closer to the hanger, placing the ketchup and juice on the side. He grabbed the red double breasted coat from the hanger, holding the fabric gently between his hands. It was the one thing that the death eaters had forgotten to erase; they had taken all traces of Ella from her bedroom and the family photographs. But that lone red coat was the only clue left of her existence. 

He had never recalled buying the coat and he hadn’t seen any of the pack members wearing it. Instead of placing the coat back on the rack and forgetting about it, Stiles took it with him into the dining room. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, wanting to push through but refused to reveal itself. 

“Guys, did any of you get a new coat?” Stiles asked, holding the item up for them all to see. All conversation ceased in the room and they looked to Stiles in confusion.  
“Dude, why are you so worried about a coat?” Scott frowned, his chocolate brown eyes looking confused. 

“Whose coat is it?” Stiles said with a raised voice, feeling distressed for no apparent reason at all. Derek rose from his seat, moving towards his husband worriedly.

“Stiles calm down, it’s just an old coat that’s been there ages and you’ve probably forgotten about it,” Derek soothed, resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“No I-” Stiles was cut off by his husband who took the coat from him and placed it back on the hanger in the hall. 

“Sit down and eat Stiles, you’ve been working too hard at the station lately,” Derek said, gently leading his husband to sit down at the table.

Giving in, Stiles sat down, not wanting to worry the pack. As he carried on eating his dinner Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. That something- no someone- was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)


End file.
